The Special Gift
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: We all know that Deidara isn't very nice to Toby, as Tobi is annoying to the blond but Tobi had crossed the line when he destroyed a present Deidara was going to give to him, but can he soften the bomber up? Character will act like themselves; Hidan will not curse like a mad man and Toby will talk like he does in the Anime, (Normal, but still sounding like a child )


**SUMMERY: Deidara always said he found Tobi annoying, but what if one kind act of kindness softened his anger?**

Loud explosions could be herd all over the Akatsuki base and only one teamed pair could be accountable for such blame. "I'll kill you, un!", Deidara screeched, his least favorite nuisance had been in his clay once again, blowing up the blonde haired mans' room. "I'm sorry! Really!", Tobi shouted animatedly, his running never slowing down at any moment. To Tobi this was a life or death situation and so far, he decided that living would be the best for him to choose. Deidara watched in anger as the masked man fled faster than that stupid mouse off of Looney Toons, when that idiot got back, Deidara swore on his dead pieces of artwork that he would end the masked mans' life.

Sighing Deidara gathered some of the extra pillows and a blanket and made himself a nice comfy bed on the floor of his now burnt room, he was use to the smell, he was after all a bomber. He sighed, his anger now subsided and looked out the room of his bedroom window and at the moon. Deidara was never really this mad at Tobi before, but he had been working hard on a sculpture he was going to give to the masked man for his birthday, but Tobi had to come and screw that up. He'd never tell it to anyone, but he was kind of fond of the annoying orange masked man, even if he destroyed his art, it was kind of like having a kid brother even though he assumed Tobi was older then the nineteen year old blonde. He sighed once again and feel asleep, un-aware of what was happening in the kitchen.

Tobi stood over a book, an cooking book in fact, while stirring contents in a large bowl, he'd make cookies to apologize. Believe it or not, Tobi was a excellent cook but he wouldn't waste his skills on anyone else in the Akatuski but Deidara. Deidara was like an older brother, even though Tobi _was_ older that his Sempie. Placing the dough on a flour covered part of the table, he grabbed a rolling pin and started flatting the dough. "What are you doing?", Tobi turned to see Konan, Itachi, and Hidan stood there looking shocked. "Since when could you cook?", Hidan questioned, "For a while now.", Tobis' child like voice stated matter of factly, but he kept his voice low so he wouldn't wake the other members, "What are you three doing up so late?", he questioned as he started cutting the dough into stars and hearts, then mashing the access dough into a ball and rolling it out again.

"Well, we each walked out of our rooms and met on the way to get something to drink.", Itachi said as Konan, Hidan, and himself took a seat at a clean place at the table. Tobi nodded as he placed the cookie dough stars on to buttered backing pans and popping them in the oven and began to clean the dishes he had used and cleaned off the table. "What kind of cookies are you going to make, Tobi?", Konan asked as she watched the man make his way toward the coffee maker. "Sugar, snicker doodle, and and iced.", he answered as he put the water and french vanilla coffee in it and turned it on. "Can you ever make something for the rest of us?", Hidan grinned, Tobi smiled underneath his mask and nodded.

"Sure thing!", he replied as he placed a mug of coffee in front of all three of them before getting a mug for himself. They drank in peace until Tobi stood up and took the cookies out of the oven and on the kitchen counter and taking a small bowl he put half a butter stick in the bowl and placed it in the microwave to melt. After taking the bowl from the box of heating, he took a cooking brush and began putting a thin layer of the melted liquid over each individual cookie. He took out three more bowls and filled one with sugar, another with cinnamon and sugar, and the last one with light blue icing. He dipped the buttered side of some in the sugar, some in the sugar cinnamon, and covered the last ones in icing.

"Hey, what's that smell? Tobi?", Deidara looked shocked to see Tobi holding out a platter of cookies out toward him with a happy energy surrounding him. "I'm sorry for blowing up your room, Deidara, so as a apology I made you some cookies!", Tobi said happily. Taking one of the sugar covered cookies and taking a bite, he smiled at Tobi fondly. "Thank you, Tobi.", Deidara grinned and took another bite of the cookie.


End file.
